1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a method for producing an object. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device or a semiconductor device, particularly relates to a display device. Specifically, the present invention relates to an active matrix liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device and an EL display device have been actively developed as a display device. In particular, a liquid crystal display device has been remarkably spread. In a liquid crystal display device, high contrast, high-speed response, a wide viewing angle, and the like are necessary. Further, in a liquid crystal display device which is mounted on a portable electronic device, reduction in power consumption, weight, and size is also an important object.
In order to widen the viewing angle of a liquid crystal display device, various techniques have been developed. Examples of techniques for widening the viewing angle are an MVA (multi-vertical domain (hereinafter referred to as MVA)) mode, a PVA (patterned vertical alignment (hereinafter referred to as PVA)) mode, and a CPA (continuous pinwheel alignment) mode. With such a technique, the viewing angle has been widened compared to that of a conventional liquid crystal display device; however, the widened viewing angle has been insufficient. Therefore, a technique has been developed in which one pixel is divided into two subpixels to vary alignment of liquid crystals and inclined angles of liquid crystal molecules are averaged from appearance to cause a false sense of uniform display from any direction, so that viewing angle characteristics are improved (e.g., Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-276582).